


Height Difference.

by notEriX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also eren has a nightmare where levi dies, But it's k, M/M, The ending is cute though, There's a bit where levi gets hurt, some violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is short. That's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a thing on Tumblr. It went like this:
> 
> "Person B, the tall one in the relationship, holding objects high above their head just to watch short Person A try to jump for it
> 
> Person A kicking Person B in the shins to make them drop the thing
> 
> Person A launching themselves off furniture to get the thing from Person B
> 
> Person A waiting until Person B is asleep, and then standing on the bed and pouring a cup of cold water on them from a great height while yelling 'WHO'S THE TALL ONE NOW, FUCKER'"

Levi stormed into the room, eyes glinting angrily in the candlelight. His gaze zeroed in on a piece of cloth that was, at that moment, clenched tightly in Eren's fists. 

"So, it was you." The young soldier looked up at his captain with wide eyes and exhaled shakily; Levi looked like he was about to skin him and turn him into shoes. Levi made a move toward Eren, but Eren jumped up from where he was seated on the edge of his bed and held the cravat over his head.

"Give me my cravat." Levi's voice was dangerously low, and his eyes were narrowed and locked on the green ones staring down at him. Eren shook his head. Levi huffed and moved forward again. A surprised "Heichou" forced it's way out of Eren's mouth, and Levi kicked the teen across his shins.

Eren groaned in pain and fell back onto the bed, curling up to nurse his injuries. Levi caught the cloth as it fell and quickly tied it around his neck. As he left he said, "Training starts in five, brat." over his shoulder.

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

.later.

As Levi made his way toward the kitchen, he noticed Eren snickering while talking to that horse-faced kid. He rolled his eyes and moved over to the shelf where he knew the tea was kept. He selected a clean mug, rubbed it on his uniform for good measure, and set it down on the countertop. He filled a pot with water and set it on the cook stove to boil, then turned and reached for the box of tea leaves.

They weren't there.

Levi stepped back, looked up and around the room, and - ah. They were on a higher shelf than usual - a higher shelf than most people could reach. In fact, there was only one person in the Survey Corps that Levi knew could reach that shelf (besides Erwin; the man always had his tea delivered to him) and that was...

... Eren.

Levi glared at the tea box for a moment before sighing and grabbing a chair. He pushed it up to the counter and climbed on it, reaching up with all his (lacking) height. He soon felt a twinge of pain in his muscles from stretching so oddly for so long, so he relaxed his pose before attempting to jump.

When he landed back on the chair, it swayed treacherously and threatened to break. He sighed again, becoming more frustrated by the minute. He climbed up onto the narrow ledge of the countertop, grimacing at the thought of the dirt, mud, and horse shit that was no doubt being tracked on the once-clean counters as he readjusted his position. He reached up again and was met with the same result as before. He was hesitant to try jumping, but he _really_ wanted his tea.

The water starts to boil on the stove, and Levi huffs through his nose and jumps once, twice, three times - and crashes to the floor, bringing the shelves, cabinets, boiling water, and his tea mug down on top of him.

\---

Eren was talking with Major Hanji about the experiment he'd be taking part in the next day when they heard a loud crash and a scream from the kitchen. Everyone in the mess hall stopped dead for a moment before rushing into the kitchen, where they found Levi struggling with the straps for his maneuver gear.

Hanji rushed over and cut the straps, and Levi cried out as he peeled his shirt off of his blistering back. "Sweet wall Maria. Someone get some damp towels," Hanji said, and a recruit rushed past Eren, who stood paralyzed in the doorway, to get the towels.

"... Heichou, I -"

"Get _out_ , Jäger." Levi snarled, his breathing heavy. The recruit returned, and Levi cursed as Hanji administered the cool, damp cloth to his abused and burned flesh. Eren saluted him with a "Yessir" before biting his lip and fleeing.

\---

Levi carefully lifted the mug of tea to his lips, listening to Hanji as she explained his medical situation to Erwin. His back, while better with the aloe salve Hanji had created and the bandages Moblit had put on it, still hurt like a bitch. He tuned back into the conversation when he realised that they were both looking at him.

"What?" he asked irritably. Erwin raised one of his shitty eyebrows and asked, "How did this happen?" Levi rolled his eyes and sipped his tea again. "That stupid little shit thought it would be funny to put the tea on a high-ass shelf." Erwin looked perplexed for a moment before realising. "It was Jäger, wasn't it? You sent him out while Hanji and that recruit were helping you."

Levi grimaced and nodded. "He's been playing with me like that. This morning he stole my cravat and then tried to keep it away from me by holding it above his head. Idiot." He sighed and rubbed his face. "When can I use the omnidirectional manoeuvering gear again?"

Hanji frowned. "It's hard to say. Just change the bandages every few hours or so, and in about three days I'll check the blisters and see if you need further treatment." Levi nodded and moved as if to sit back, but then he changed his mind and leaned forward before standing up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Eyebrows, Shitty Glasses."

⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫

.thatnight.

Eren had only just fallen asleep when the nightmare took hold. He was back in the doorway of the kitchen, but instead of being burned, Levi's neck was broken and there was blood pooling around his head. His heart dropped into his stomach as Levi's corpse reached up at him and whispered, "This is all your fault, you shit..."

\---

"This is all your fault, you shit." Levi was struggling with a half-full bucket of ice cold water. Mike took it from him and helped him up onto the bedpost, then handed the bucket back to the Corporal before saluting him and leaving the room.

Levi adjusted his grip on the bucket and then poured its contents into Eren's face.

The teen sat up, spluttering and coughing as he tried to avoid drowning. Levi smirked at him and shouted, "WHO'S THE TALL ONE NOW, MOTHERFUCKER?!" Eren jumped, startled, the movement causing Levi to loose his balance and fall forward into his lap. Eren blinked up at him for a moment before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, drawing him into a kiss.

Levi kissed back, but then drew away. He grimaced and said, "Both of our mouths are disgusting. You got a toothbrush, shithead?"


End file.
